Los hermanos Potter
by Bella Jett Swan Potter
Summary: Harry y Bella son hermanos gemelos anque no se parescan, ellos van por su sexto año en Hogwarts, pero lo que no saben es que los secretos que los torturaban volverian a surgir ¿podran seguir sin que eso los afecte?  LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M Y J.K ROWLING
1. REENCUENTRO ESPERADO

**REENCUENTRO ESPERADO**

**Bella pov**

Nunca se han preguntado que harían si el "amor de su vida" les dijera que no los ama, y que ama a la persona que ustedes mas odian, eso me pasó a mí, aunque trate de olvidar lo que paso no puedo, todavía lo recuerdo muy bien

_-__**Flashback-**_

_Me encontraba en mi casa leyendo mi libro de Romeo y Julieta cuando mi ventana se abre y de ahí se mete Edward, dejé el libro en mi cama y me acerque entonces se volteo a verme, pero no era esa mirada de amor, sino una de indiferencia y eso dolió._

_-necesitamos hablar-me dijo fríamente_

_Eso no podría ser bueno, pero trate de aparentar y dije:_

_-bien, hablemos-dije mas firme de lo que creí_

_-no se como explicártelo, pero tratare de que no duela-dijo_

_Yo me encontraba sentada, entonces levanto la mirada y me dijo de golpe:_

_-yo no te amo Bella-dijo con una gran indiferencia que casi me caigo de mi cama_

_-q..que dijiste-dije con la voz entrecortada_

_-yo .no. te. Amo -volvió a repetir_

_-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no ayer? Que paso explícame-dije con voz dolida_

_-encontré al amor de mi vida y esa no eres tu-dijo duramente_

_-y ¿Quién es?-dije temiendo la respuesta_

_-es Tanya-dijo igual indiferentemente_

_-entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas-dije teniendo una mínima esperanza de que mintiera_

_Me miro a los ojos y pronuncio las palabras que mas temía y lo dijo claramente:_

_-no te amo Bella-dijo con sinceridad_

_Sentí que el mundo se detenía y que algo se rompía, eso fue mi corazón pero trate de que no se notara mi dolor y dije:_

_-bien eso cambia todo-dije atropelladamente _

_-lo siento-dijo Edward_

_-no, yo lo siento por haberte creído que me amabas-dije y hasta este punto mis ojos ya no aguantaron las lagrimas_

_Trato de acercarse para limpiar mis lagrimas, pero di un paso para atrás y dije con voz entrecortada:_

_-vete de mi casa-dije_

_-espera, yo no quería que lloraras ni causarte dolor solo..-lo interrumpí_

_-no vete de mi casa y no vuelvas-dije corriendo al cuarto de baño y cerré con seguro la puerta, hasta que oí como cerraba mi ventana, Salí y tire todo lo que me recordaba a el._

_**- Fin de Flashback-**_

De eso ya a pasado un mes, pero todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, entonces me acorde de algo.

-HARRY ¡-fui debajo de mi cama y saque mi baúl con mis uniformes de Gryffindor junto con mi varita y fui al espejo de cuerpo completo y dije:

-Finite incantantem-entonces el hechizo que me puso Dumbledore desapareció, mi cabello seguía igual solo que le aparecieron unos destellos como el fuego y mis ojos antes chocolate se hicieron verde esmeralda como los de mi madre, en si no cambie mucho pero mi aspecto se aniño un poco, porque en realidad yo tengo 16 años y no 18 como aparentaba - adiós Isabella Marie Swan hola Isabella Marie Potter Evans

Guarde todas mis cosas en mi baúl, entonces caí en cuenta de algo, ERA VERANO, eso era un problema entonces recordé que Harry estaba en casa de los Dursley y se me ocurrió una idea .

-prepárate hermanito, que te voy a visitar- escribí una nota a mi tío Charlie explicándole todo y agarre mi varita y dije:

-Apparate-entonces aparecí en la casa de los Dursley y escale por la ventana y lo vi.

Mi hermano estaba dormido, pero _Hedwig_me notó y empezó a ulular, eso despertó a Harry y en cuanto me vio se cayó de la cama pero se levanto rápidamente y me abrió la ventana

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ayudándome a entrar

-huy pero que bien me recibes hermanito-dije con sarcasmo

-no es eso, pero en si ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo dándome un abrazo

-vine porque ahora nos vamos a ir a la madriguera-dije enseñándole mi traslador

-oh, bueno entonces deja cambiarme-dijo Harry feliz de poder salir de ahí

-ok, yo te ayudo a guardar tus cosas-dije

El se empezó a cambiar y yo empecé a guardar sus cosas, cuando tuvimos todo listo el dijo:

-entonces vámonos-metimos todo en mi bolsa junto con mis cosas y dejamos que _Hedwig _volara para la madriguera, tomamos el traslador y sentimos el muy común jalar del ombligo entonces llegamos a la madriguera pero lo que vimos nos dejo estaticos…


	2. QUE ES ATRACCION: UNA FUERZA QUE ATRAE

**QUE ES ATRACCION: UNA FUERZA QUE ATRAE**

**Bella pov**

Cuando llegamos vimos algo que nos impacto; ahí en la madriguera estaban la familia Diggory, entonces todos y cuando digo todos son todos: los Weasley, los Diggory y los Granger nos miraban impactados entonces la Sra. Weasley vino corriendo hasta nosotros y grito:

-MIS NIÑOS, NO LO PUEDO CREER ESTAN AQUÍ-dijo la Sra. Weasley emocionada

-HARRY, BELLA- dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono corriendo y nos abrazaron

-genial, el cuarteto de oro volvió-dijo Ron contento

-si, ah chicos se nos olvido, los Diggory se quedaran con nosotros lo que resta de las vacaciones-dijo el Sr. Weasley apareciendo de quien sabe donde

Nos estábamos acercando cuando vi a un muchacho, pero lo que me impactó fue que era igualito a _el, _la diferencia eran sus ojos, eran de un color gris, no de ese gris frio y metálico, eran amables y cálidos, muy bonitos, se me hace que me quede mirándolo mucho tiempo ya que me caí

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-dije ya que vi a Harry acercarse preocupado

-ok-suspiró-no has cambiado nada-dijo con una sonrisa

-no, y me alegro de ello-dije recordando lo que paso con Edward

-oye, porque de repente estas triste-dijo Harry, ups creo que me descubrió

-mm..Mejor te lo cuento luego si-dije entrando a la casa

-ok-dijo todavía mirándome preocupado

**Harry pov**

Algo le pasaba a mi hermana y lo iba a averiguar, pase al lado de Cedric, pero el estaba viendo a mi hermana entonces le pregunte:

-¿te gusta?-dije

-ah. Si es muy hermosa, pero-¿porque siempre debe a ver un pero?-tal vez ya tiene novio o algo así-dijo con un deje de tristeza

-lo dudo, si fuera así no estaría triste-dije preocupado

Entonces vi a Bella llegar con nosotros y dijo:

-hola hermanito, hola Cedric-dijo sonriendo

-hola, Bella-dijo Cedric sonriendo

-hey Bells-dije sonriendo con su sonrisa favorita, con la que se me marcaban mis hoyuelos

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-pregunto con curiosidad

-nada-dijimos Cedric y yo al mismo tiempo, solo que Cedric estaba sonrojado

- ok, bueno me voy con Hermione y Ginny, oh miren ya llego Luna, adiós chicos

-adiós, Bella-dijimos los dos

Me voltee para ver a Cedric y el estaba mirando fijamente a mi hermana, comprobado a Cedric le atrae mi hermana.

Afirmado; Atracción: fuerza que atrae.


	3. A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE

**A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE**

**Cedric POV**

Estaba con mis padres en la casa de los Weasley, cuando se oyó un ruido sordo, casi como un golpe, salimos y ahí en todo su esplendor estaban los Potter, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la hermana de Harry, su cabello era de color caoba con destellos de color del fuego, su piel era pálida, pero lo que me impacto fueron sus ojos, eran iguales a los de Harry, se iban acercando cuando ella se cayo, iba a ir a ayudarla, pero ella dijo:

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo a Harry, que se estaba acercando a ella preocupado

-ok-suspiró-no has cambiado nada-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-no, y me alegro de ello-dijo ella, seguramente recordando algo, ya que su mirada se perdió

-oye, porque de repente estas triste-dijo Harry, si yo también quisiera saberlo, ya que, de una forma u otra sentía un instinto de protección hacia ella

-mm..Mejor te lo cuento luego si-dijo ella entrando a la casa

-ok-dijo todavía mirándola preocupado

Me metí detrás de ella a la casa, creo que me quede mirándola un buen rato porque Harry me pregunto:

-¿te gusta?-dijo Harry

-ah. Si es muy hermosa, pero, tal vez ya tiene novio o algo así-dije, extrañamente me sentí impotente, peor lo que me dejo sin habla fue que sentí algo dentro de mi, algo asi como rabia o furia por el que tiene el amor de ella

-lo dudo, si fuera así no estaría triste-dijo preocupado

Entonces la vi a ella llegar con nosotros y dijo:

-hola hermanito, hola Cedric-dijo sonriendo

-hola-dije sonriendo, si sabe mi nombre

-hey Bells-dijo Harry sonriendo con la sonrisa que dejaba a la multitud de chicas delirando

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-pregunto con curiosidad

-nada-dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo, solo que creo que estaba sonrojado

- ok, bueno me voy con Hermione y Ginny, oh miren ya llego Luna, adiós chicos

-adiós-dijimos los dos

-Bella-dijo Harry de repente

-mande-dije yo confundido

-su nombre es Bella-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Bella, hermosa en italiano-dije sonriendo, ese nombre si le quedaba

-si, aunque no se mucho italiano,-dijo Harry pensativo

De repente oímos un grito de guerra seguido de unas palabras:

_-stripp póker ahhhhhhh ¡-_grito creo que Ron

-cállate idiota-dijo Hermione

-tranquila, ni que fuera a ser verdad-dijo el

-NO MI INOCENTE HERMANITA-gritaron los gemelos Weasley

Harry y yo fuimos a la sala y nos encontramos con el caos en persona, mejor dicho los Weasley borrachos_, _Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Bella estaban en el sillón, pero me lleve la sorpresa y no solo yo, creo que también Harry, todas estaban en sujetador y con unas minifaldas que apenas las cubrían, entonces, creí ver el paraíso, pero como no, todo lo bueno no dura, Harry grito:

-PERO QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI HERMANITA-grito escandalizado

-no se pero tiene buen cuerpo- dijo Draco, esperen, en que momento llego Draco?

-COMO QUE.. Draco, que demonios haces aquí, y pero aun diciendo cosas indecentes de mi hermanita-dijo Harry

-bueno… pasaba por aquí y me dije "Draco, sexy y caliente Draco, ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a tus queridos amigos?" entonces como buen samanitario que soy, hice caso a mi cerebro-dijo Draco orgulloso

-genial, Draco piensa-dijeron Fred y George impresionados

-OIGANME NO, VINE A VISITAR A MIS AMIGOS Y ASI ME RECIBEN, ESTOY INDIGNADO-dijo Draco sobreactuando

-si entonces nos vienes a visitar, una bienvenida Weasley te vamos a dar-dijeron otra vez los gemelos

-GUERRA-grito Ron

-SI GUERRA QUERER, GUERRA LES VOY A DAR-grito Draco-UN MALFOY NO SE RINDE PORQUE SANGRE LIMPIA-no pudo terminar porque Harry le lanzo una piedra de quien sabe donde y le dio de lleno en la boca, asi tapando su discurso de "un Malfoy soy, y un Malfoy seré"

-YO NO ACEPTARE QUE ME INSULTEN DE ESTA MANERA-grito Draco con cara de psicópata loco

-TODOS TOMEN SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE-grito Harry, al ver que todos se le quedaron viendo, incluyéndome, con cara de "ya lo perdimos", concluyo-eso es que busquen un lugar en cual esconderse y atacar al oponente-termino orgulloso de poder explicar eso como a un niño de 3 años

-ya sabemos lo que son puestos de combate Harry, es solo que no haremos tanto drama-dijo Bella

-ella tiene razón- la apoyaron Luna, Ginny y Hermione

-ASH NADIE ME ENTIENDE-dijo Harry sobreactuando

Nos miramos entre todos y nos empezamos a reir como locos, hasta que alguien toco la puerta…


	4. VISITANTE NO DESEADO Y VERDADES QUE CONT

**VISITANTE NO DESEADO Y VERDADES QUE CONTAR**

**Bella POV**

No puedo creer lo que veo, ahí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraban los Cullen, y lo peor de todo, _el _se encontraba con la perra, digo con Tanya, yo estaba en estado de shock, hasta que mi hermano vino y me paso al brazo por los hombros y murmuro en mi oído:

-es el ¿verdad?-dijo Harry murmurando

-¿Qué?-dije desconcertada

-el es el que te hizo daño, el que hizo que en tus ojos solo haya tristeza, verdad?-dijo Harry

-si-susurre

-tranquila, no dejare que te haga nada, ni que se te acerque-me prometió mi hermano

-gracias Harry-le dije completamente agradecida

No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la Sra. Weasley estaba explicando el porque de que ellos estuvieran aquí

-chicos, ellos son parte de la Orden Del Fénix-dijo la Sra. Weasley

Oh no, y peor, entonces Alice levanto la mirada y me vio:

-¿Bella?-dijo sorprendida

Y cuando menos lo espere, todos los Cullen me miraron con diferentes expresiones:

Carlisle me miraba con arrepentimiento y un deje de curiosidad

Esme al igual que Carlisle me miraba con arrepentimiento

Alice me miraba con felicidad y un deje de culpabilidad,(no la culpo por tener que hacer lo que Edward dijera)

Jasper me miraba con expresión sorprendida y culpabilidad

Emmett me miraba igual que Jasper, pero sus ojos ya no tenían ese deje juguetón

Rosalie me miraba con tristeza, algo que me sorprendió mucho

Edward, su mirada era difícil de interpretar, había tristeza, alegría, culpabilidad e indiferencia

Y por ultimo Tanya que me miraba con superioridad

-¿Bella eres tu?-pregunto Edward

-y a ti que te importa si es ella o no-le respondió Harry con frialdad

-no comprendo nada, no pude ver esto-dijo Alice irritada

-esperen, Bella ¿tus ojos no eran color café?-pregunto Jasper

Ante esa pregunta, todos me miraron a los ojos sorprendidos del color de estos

-ahora son verde esmeralda-dijeron Carlisle y Edward con felicidad

-y ¿Por qué se alegran del color?-dijo para mi sorpresa Cedric con frialdad

-es que los ojos de Edward eran de ese mismo color-respondió Carlisle sorprendido de la gran similitud de Edward y Cedric

Se creo un silencio tenso, y creo que Ginny lo noto ya que dijo:

-eh, Harry vamos a pasear-y sin esperar respuesta agarro a Harry del brazo y se lo llevo

-si, Ron vamos-dijeron Hermione y Luna agarrando a Ron del brazo y se lo llevaron

Todos se estaban yendo, cuando menos lo espere me quede sola con los Cullen, cuando la bomba exploto

-BELLA QUE DEMONIO SHACES AQUÍ-grito Edward alterado

-creo que tu eres le menos indicado para preguntarme eso ¿no crees?-le respondi de manera cortante y fría

Ante eso se quedo callado y me miro arrepentido

-creo que quieren que les cuente que hago aquí ¿o me equivoco?-pregunte

-no, la verdad es que queremos saber que haces aquí y porque tienes apariencia de una niña de 15 años-dijo Alice

-la verdad, es que tengo 16 años-contraataque

Todos se quedaron callados y me miraron confundidos

-pero, como si hace 3 meses cumpliste 18 años-dijo Rosalie

-no, la verdad es que hace 3 meses cumplí 16 años-dije

-mejor nos explicas no, es que ya me confundi-dijo Emmett

-claro, mejor tomen asiento-les dije

Me sente en el sillón de una plaza y espere a que todos tomaran asiento

-no entiendo, nos vamos a quedar aquí, a esperar explicaciones de una humana-dijo Tanya indignada moviéndose de un lugar a otro

Yo ya no lo soporte, le apunte con mi varita y dije:

-_immobulus-_y se quedo quieta Todos miraron a Tanya y luego a mi -que hiciste-dijo Jasper sorprendido -nada, solo convoque el hechizo para inmovilizar-respondi -bueno, nos puedes explicar que es ese palito que tienes ahí-dijo Emmett -Oh claro, es mi varita, _pluma de fénix, madera de acebo, arriba de 30 cm de longitud_, mi varita es igual que la de Harry, porque son gemelas, mejor dicho trillizas-dije -¿trillizas?-pregunto Esme -si, es que hay otra varita, pero esta en manos equivocadas-respondi -en manos equivocadas?-pregunto Edward -si, esa varita la tiene Lord Voldemort-respondi con indiferencia -NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE-escuche el grito de Ron

-bueno, pero para que es tu varita-dijo Rosalie

-bueno, mi varita es muy poderosa, es excelente para hechizos complicados, de defensa personal y de ataque-respondi

-genial-dijeron Jasper y Emmett

-a lo que íbamos, les voy a contar lo que hago aquí-dije

-cuando mi hermano y yo nacimos, el _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ asesino a nuestros padres, el trato de matarnos a Harry y a mi, pero nuestra mamá invoco un hechizo de magia antigua muy poderosa, por eso no nos pudo matar, en vez de eso se debilito, peor juro de que nos iba a matar.

entonces cuando cumplimos 11 años vino Hagrid y nos llevo a Harry y a mi al mundo mágico, entramos a _Hogwarts_, en primero conocimos a Ron y a Hermione, los 4 nos volvimos mejores amigos, en primero nos volvimos a enfrentar a Voldemort, tratando de evitar que se apoderara de la piedra filosofal, en segundo fue la cámara de los secretos, cuando Ginny era manipulada por Voldemort a través de un diario, en tercero ayudamos a un "asesino" a escapar de los dementores, resultando que era el padrino de Harry, en cuarto fue el cáliz de fuego, donde tanto Harry como yo tuvimos que participar en el torneo de los 3 magos junto a Cedric, Voldemort trato de matarlo pero lo evitamos, en quinto fue cuando descubrimos la orden del fénix y ahora vamos a entrar a sexto-dije resumiendo todo

Me quede mirando sus reacciones, todos parecían pasmados, y no es de menos, yo también estaría pasmada si me contaran eso de golpe.

-no puedo creer que ese tal Voldemort haya tratado de matarlos a ti y a tu hermano-dijo Rosalie con los dientes apretados

-si apenas eran unos niños-sollozo Esme

-si, pero a el no le importa-dije

Nos quedamos en silencio, cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe con un Harry muy agitado, en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mi y me dijo:

-Dumbledore-dijo el

Entonces entraron todos los de la orden del fénix y dijeron:

-reunión, ahora-dijo Lupin

_**Hola saludo a todos los que me leen, por favor dejen comentarios y háganme recomendaciones.**_

_**Aclarando sus dudas:**_

_**1} Cedric y Edward si pelearan por el amor de Bella**_

_**2} Draco, en esta historia es amigo de todos, por que el siendo sobrino de Sirius es algo asi como pariente de Harry y Bella**_

_**Bueno, gracias por leerme, les pido recomendaciones por favor chao**_

_**Bella Jett Swan Potter**_


	5. AVISO: LO SIENTO

LO SIENTO

CHICAS(OS) LO SIENTO POR NO ESCRIBIR EN TANTO TIEMPO, PERO NO E TENIDO TIEMPO, LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE NO ESCRIBIRE EN UN MES, PORQUE ME VOY A SALIR DE LA CIUDAD, Y A DONDE VOY NO HAY COMPUTADORAS, MAS BIEN EN LA CASA DE MI TIA, PERO LO SIENTO MUCHI TRATARE CREANME QUE TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR ANTES, BESOS, ADIOS

ATTE: BELLA JETT SWAN POTTER


	6. HECHIZOS DE HARRY POTTER

**Acontinuacion les presento los hechizos de Harry potter, aquí esta lo que significa y lo que hace, que lo disfruten(nota de autor al final)**

**Accio**

_Accio_  
>Proviene del latín y su significado es "Convocar". Es un hechizo convocador para traer objetos que el mago que los llame conozca su paradero. Harry Potter lo aprende para su primera prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.<p>

**Aguamenti**

_Aguamenti_  
>Este hechizo permite lanzar un chorro de agua desde la varita del Mago.<p>

**Alohomora**

_Alohomora_  
>Se creía que el hechizo venía de la palabra hawaiana "Aloha", que significa "holaadiós", y del Latín "mora" que significa "obstáculo". J.K. Rowling reveló que en realidad proviene de una palabra africana que significa "favorable a los ladrones". Éste hechizo se utiliza para abrir una puerta o una ventana cerrada. Sin embargo, no abre puertas selladas mágicamente, aunque funciona contra el hechizo "Colloportus."

Anapneo

_Anapneo_  
>Del Griego para "respirar". Despeja las vías respiratorias de la persona a la que se le aplica, permitiéndole respirar apropiadamente. Horace Slughorn lo aplica a Marcus Belby cuando traga accidentalmente una gran cantidad de faisán.<p>Anti-Trampa

_Anti-Cheating Spell_  
>Un hechizo que utilizan los maestros en Hogwarts sobre las plumas o los exámenes, para evitar las trampas.<p>Anti-Desaparición

_Anti-Dissaparetion Jinx__  
><em>Al ser aplicado a una persona, evita que ésta Desaparezca. Dumbledore utilizó éste hechizo para detener a los Mortífagos en la Cámara de la Muerte del Ministerio de Magia.

Anti-Intruso

_Anti-Intruder Jinx_  
>Repele a los intrusos. Fue aplicado a los muros de Hogwarts en el año escolar de 1996 a1997, para proteger a los estudiantes después del regreso de Lord Voldemort.<p>Aparecium

_Aparecium__  
><em>"Appareo" es el Latín de "aparecer" o "hacerse visible". Se utiliza para revelar la tinta invisible.

Apparate

_Apparate_  
>"Appareo" es el Latín de "hacerse visible". Éste hechizo permite que quien lo conjura, Aparezca instantáneamente en un lugar Determinado. Se usa en conjunto con el hechizo Disapparate. Quien lo conjura, debe Desaparecer de un lugar, para poder Aparecerse en otro lugar.<p>Arania Exumai

_Arania Exumai_  
>Arania Exumai es un hechizo utilizado para matar o, al menos, para paralizar acromántulas o arañas de gran tamaño.<p>Aresto Momentum

_Aresto Momentum_  
>Aresto Momemtum es un hechizo que hace más lento o detiene el movimiento de un objeto. Albus Dumbledore utiliza este encantamiento para frenar la caída de Harry Potter durante un partido de Quidditch en 1993, cuando fue atacado por dementores.<p>Ascendio

_Ascendio_  
>Ascendio viene del latín Ascendo que significa 'subir'. Es un encantamiento usado para subir a gran altura.<p>Avada Kedavra

_Avada Kedavra__  
><em>Una corrupción de "abracadabra", que se utilizaba como un hechizo sanador que eliminaba la enfermedad del cuerpo de los pacientes en la Edad Media. Su origen puede ser el Arábigo "abra kadabra" que significa "que las cosas sean destruidas", o el Armero "abhadda kedhabhra" que significa "desaparece con éstas palabras". Es la Maldición Asesina. Requiere una gran cantidad de magia. El sólo conjuro no es suficiente para que funcione. Cuando se conjura efectivamente, el Avada Kedavra mata instantáneamente, produciendo un destello de luz verde, pero sin dejar ninguna marca en el cuerpo de la víctima. No hay ninguna manera de bloquear o contrarrestar la Maldición Asesina, y las únicas personas que la ha sobrevivido son Harry Potter y Tom Riddle. El Avada Kedavra es una de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables, y su uso contra un ser humano se castiga con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Avis

_Avis_  
>Latín de "ave". Conjura una bandada de aves.<p>Contrarrestador

_Backfiring Jinx_  
>Su efecto es desconocido, pero el conjuro de este hechizo en Elephant and Castle un distrito de Londres fue lo suficientemente serio para requerir el llamado del Escuadrón de Ejecución de la Ley Mágica.<p>Balbuceador

_Babbling Curse__  
><em>Causa que la víctima balbucee sin sentido. Lockhart lo utilizó en una ocasión, durante sus viajes. O eso es lo que dice.

Expeledor

_Banishing Charm_  
>Es el hechizo opuesto al Accio. Causa que un objeto vuele lejos de quien lo conjura.<p>Moco de Murciélago

_Bat-Bogey Hex__  
><em>Causa que los mocos crezcan similares a los de un murciélago, para que luego ataquen a la víctima. Ginny aplica éste hechizo a Draco Malfoy en el quinto año.

Estallido

_Blasting Charm_  
>Este hechizo es utilizado con Buenos resultados por Alberta Toothill en la Competenciade Duelos de 1430 de Inglaterra, donde lo aplicó para vencer al favorito, Samson Wiblin.<p>Carpe Retractum

_Carpe Retractum__  
><em>Crea una cuerda mágica que te permite jalar objetos.

Casco-Burbuja

_Bubblehead Charm__  
><em>Se utiliza para crear una burbuja de aire alrededor de la cabeza de quien lo conjura. A menudo, se utiliza para permitir que quien lo conjura pueda respirar debajo del agua.

Animador

_Cheering Charm_  
>No se conoce mucho sobre este hechizo, pero puede asumirse que hace que las personas se sientas más felices.<p>Colloportus

_Colloportus__  
><em>Del Latín "colligere," que significa "atar" y "portus," que significa "puerta". Este hechizo se utiliza para sellar puertas mágicamente, pero no es particularmente efectivo. Puede ser contrarestado fácilmente con el hechizo Alohomora.

Cambio de Color

_Colour-Change Charm_  
>Causa que un objeto cambie de color. El hechizo también funciona con material orgánica, pues Harry debía aplicarlo en una rata durante su T.I.M.O. de encantamientos, para convertirla de color naranja. Desafortunadamente, mezcló el hechizo con el Hechizo para Crecer, así que la rata terminó del tamaño de un tejón antes de que pudiera detenerlo.<p>Destello de Color

_Colour Flash Charm__  
><em>Posiblemente, es una variación del Hechizo de Cambio de Color. Se utiliza para que un objeto genere unos destellos de varios colores. Fue utilizado por Hermione en un banner de "Potter para Presidente", que los Gryffindors hicieron para el primer partido de Quidditch en el primer año.

Ocultamiento

_Concealment Charm_  
>Se utiliza para ocultar algún objeto, de manera que ya no pueda ser visto.<p>Confundus

_Confundus__  
><em>"Confundo" es el Latín de "confundir". Se utiliza para confundir un objeto o una persona, haciéndolos creer lo que quiere la persona que lo conjura.

Conjuntivitis

_Conjuntivitis Curse_  
>La conjuntivitis es una inflamación de la conjuntiva, membrana mucosa que delinea la superficie del párpado, exponiendo la superficie del ojo. Se toma del Latín "conjunctus," que significa "atados". Éste hechizo se aplica a los ojos de la víctima, y causa que los párpados se cierren tanto, que la víctima no pueda ver. Además de la pérdida de la visión, parece que también causa un gran dolor a la víctima.<p>Creación de Objetos

_Conjuring Spells__  
><em>Éste tipo de hechizos se enseñan en el nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de la Clase de Transfiguración. No se basan estrictamente en la Transfiguración, sino que se utilizan para crear objetos de la nada. Estos hechizos se utilizan repetidamente por magos avanzados en los libros, como por ejemplo cuando Dumbledore crea una bebida para él y para los Dursley cuando va a recoger a Harry antes del sexto año, cuando Flitwick crea unas decoraciones Navideñas para la escuelan, o cuando el Sr. Ollivander crea unos anillos de humo y una fuente de vino, durante la Comprobación de las Varitas.

Crucio

_Crucio__  
><em>Es el Latín de "torturar". Es la Maldición Cruciatas. Esta inflinge un dolor físico severo a quien es aplicada. Para utilizar efectivamente la Maldición Cruciatus, quien no conjura debe tener el deseo genuino de causar dolor. Cuando se utiliza apropiadamente, la maldición es atormentadora, y puede hacer que las víctimas se vuelvan dementes. Por lo tanto, es una de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. El uso de éste hechizo contra un ser humano, se castiga con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Alivianación de un Hechizo

_Curse Alleviation Charm_  
>Cuando Katie Bell fue lastimada por el collar maldecido de Malfoy, el Profesor Snape hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar la propagación del hechizo. La magia que él realizó se desconoce, así que se asume que se trata de una Alivianación de un Hechizo.<p>Maldición de Mocos

_Curse of the Bogies__  
><em>El Profesor Quirrell le habló a su clase acerca de ésta maldición, aunque sus efectos exactos se desconocen.

Amortiguador

_Cushioning Charm_  
>Crea un área amortiguada invisible. Básicamente, se utiliza en la fabricación de escobas, para que sea más cómodo sentarse en ellas.<p>Soñar Despierto

_Daydream Charm__  
><em>Este hechizo hace que quien lo conjura, tenga 30 minutos de sueño altamente relajante, de acuerdo a sus inventores Fred y George Weasley. Pueden adquirirse en la tienda Sortilegios Weasley.

Deletrius

_Deletrius _  
>"Delete" significa "borrar". Se utiliza para borrar imágenes de un hechizo, conjuradas por el Priori Incantatem.<p>Densaugeo

_Densaugeo__  
><em>Del Latín "dens," que significa "dientes," y "augeo," que significa "aumentar o alargar". Se usa para alargar los dientes de la víctima.

Diffindo

_Diffindo_  
>Es el Latín de "dividir". Es un hechizo que separa un objeto por la mitad, o que causa su separación. Es probable que sea el mismo Hechizo de Desunir.<p>Desaparecer

_Disapparate__  
><em>Del Latín "disparitio" que significa "desaparición," or "dispareo" que significa "desvanecer." Éste hechizo permite que quien lo conjura, desaparezca instantáneamente de un lugar determinado, con un suave sonido de estallido, o alternativamente, con un fuerte ruido de chasquido. El sonido parece ser diferente dependiendo de la persona que lo conjura. Se utiliza en conjunto con el hechizo Apparate. Quien lo utiliza, debe Desaparecerse de una locación, para poder Aparecerse en otra locación.

Desilusionar

_Disillusion_  
>Literalmente, significa "remover una ilusión". Generalmente, se utiliza para indicar un descontento con una situación. El hechizo se utiliza para ocultar algo. Comúnmente, se usa para ocultar objetos mágicos y acontecimientos, ante los ojos de los Muggles.<p>Dissendium

_Dissendium_  
>Posiblemente, este es un hechizo que revela un camino. Se utilizó para abrir una vía secreta a Hogsmeade.<p>Sequía

_Drought Charm__  
><em>Se utiliza para secar una cantidad limitada de agua. Harry decidió que probablemente no sería capaz de utilizarlo para secar todo el lago de Hogwarts.

Engorgio

_Engorgio_  
>"Engorge" significa "rellenar con exceso". Es el Encantamiento de Agrandamiento, que causa que el objetivo aumente de tamaño.<p>Engrosamiento

_Enlargement Charm_  
>Es similar al Encantamiento de Agrandamiento, pues causa que un objeto aumente de tamaño. Los gemelos Weasley aplicaron éste encantamiento a una copia de El Quisquilloso que contenía la entrevista de Harry, así que puede ser posible que el Encantamiento de Agrandamiento sólo funcione en materia orgánica, como un animal o una planta, mientras que el Encantamiento de Engrosamiento sólo funciona en otros objetos.<p>Ennervate

_Ennervate__  
><em>Reanima a una persona, en especial si ha sido víctima del hechizo Stupefy (Desmaius).

Expulsión de Entrañas

_Entrail-Expelling Curse_  
>Inventado por Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697. Su efecto es desconocido, pero presuntamente tiene que ver con la expulsión de los órganos internos de la víctima.<p>Hipnosis

_Entrancing Enchantment__  
><em>Hipnotiza a la persona sobre la cual se conjura.

Episkey

_Episkey_  
>Del Griego "episkeyi" que significa "reparar". Es un hechizo sanador. Tonks lo utilizó para sanar la nariz de Harry cuando Malfoy la rompió en el Expreso de Hogwarts. También puede funcionar en huesos, así que podría ser el hechizo que Lockhart intentaba realizar, cuando removió accidentalmente los huesos del brazo de Harry.<p>Evanesco

_Evanesco__  
><em>Es el Latín de "desvanecer". Éste hechizo se utiliza para desvanecer un objeto. Se asume que sólo funciona con objetos, y no con personas. Éste hechizo hace que el objeto desaparezca, en vez de sólo hacerlo invisible. Evanesco también es conocido como el Hechizo Desvanecedor.

Expecto Patronum

_Expecto Patronum__  
><em>"Patronus" es el Latín de "protector". Es el Encantamiento Patronus. Al traducir literalmente la frase "Expecto Patronum" se obtiene "Yo espero un guardián." El Encantamiento Patronus es magia muy avanzada, más allá del nivel del T.I.M.O. Se utiliza para ahuyentar a los Dementotes y a los Lethifolds, y probablemente, funcione contra otras criaturas. Para conjurar un Patronus, se debe pronunciar "Expecto Patronum", concentrándose arduamente en un recuerdo altamente feliz. Cuando se realiza exitosamente, la varita de quien lo conjura emite un Patronus, que es un vapor de color plateado que asume la forma de un animal. El tipo de animal, depende completamente de quien lo conjura, reflejando ciertas características de su personalidad. El Patronus es la encarnación de los recuerdos felices de quien lo realice, y funciona como un escudo de protección.

Expelliarmus

_Expelliarmus_  
>Es el Latín de "expulsar un arma". Éste hechizo se utiliza para des-armar a un oponente. Aunque es un hechizo sencillo, causa que la varita de la víctima vuele lejos de su mano, privándola de su principal arma de defensa. Cuando es realizado por varias personas contra un mismo objetivo, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo del suelo, como se demostró con Severus Snape en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.<p>Expulso

_Expulso__  
><em>Es un hechizo que causa explosión.

Extinción

_Extinguishing Spell__  
><em>Se usa para apagar incendios. Fue utilizado por los guardianes de los dragones en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Peso Ligero

_Featherweight Charm_  
>Éste encantamiento se utiliza para hacer que algo adquiera el mismo peso de una pluma, de manera que pueda ser más fácilmente transportado.<p>Férula

_Ferula__  
><em>Se encarga de conjurar una tablilla con vendajes.

Encantamiento Fidelius

_Fidelius Charm_  
>"Fidelis" es el Latín de "amigos fieles". Este es un encantamiento complejo que permite que alguien o algo, sea oculto, incluso a simple vista, durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido. La ubicación de las personas y objetos ocultos es un secreto que solo una persona conoce, llamada Guardián Secreto, pues la información se guarda dentro de su alma misma. El Guardián Secreto es el único con el poder de divulgar el secreto. La información se mantiene secreta, hasta que el Guardián Secreto decida revelarla. Ni siquiera quienes conocen la información secreta pueden reveler lo que saben. Sin embargo, el Guardian Secreto no tiene que hablar directamente con alguien para decirle el secreto, pues la información puede revelarse en una carta, siempre y cuando el Guardián Secreto sea quien la escriba.<p>Finite

_Finite__  
><em>Del Latín "finis," que significa "final." Al igual que el Finite Incantatem, éste elimina los efectos de un hechizo. Puede ser que el Finite detenga un solo hechizo, mientras que el Finite Incantatem detiene a todos los hechizos vigentes. Remus Lupin utilizó este hechizo sobre Neville Longbottom en el Departamento de Misterios, para eliminar los efectos de la maldición Tarantallegra.

Finite Incantatem

_Finite Incantatem_  
>Del Latín "finis," que significa "end." Elimina los efectos de cualquier hechizo que se haya realizado.<p>Creación de Fuego

_Fire Charm__  
><em>Cuando Harry y Dumbledore fueron atacados por los Inferi en la cueva del Horrocrux, Dumbledore creó un anillo de fuego plateado para protegerlos. Ésta puede ser una versión avanzada del Flagrate o el Incendio, o puede ser un encantamiento separado de creación de fuego.

Flagrate

_Flagrate_  
>"Flagrantia" es el Latín de "quemar". Hace que quien lo conjura pueda dibujar líneas de fuego con su varita.<p>Enfriamiento de Llamas

_Flame Freezing Charm__  
><em>Es un encantamiento utilizado por las brujas de la Edad Media para eliminar los efectos del fuego, cuando eran quemadas en la hoguera. En tal caso, era buena idea gritar para fingir que se está siendo quemado.

Vuelo

_Flying Charm_  
>Diferente al Wingardium Leviosa, el cual simplemente hace que los objetos floten en el aire, el Encantamiento de Vuelo les permite ser maniobrados por quien lo conjura. Se usa en escobas, como lo confirmó Draco Malfoy cuando criticaba la escoba de Ron en 1995: "¿Por qué alguien podría un Encantamiento de Vuelo en un tronco como ése?". Presuntamente, también se utiliza en Alfombras Voladoras.<p>Inmovilizador

_Freezing Charm__  
><em>Fue utilizado por Hermione para inmovilizar a los Duendecillos de Cornualles en la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Lockhart. El Encantamiento Inmovilizador también es efectivo para desactivar las alarmas contra ladrones de los Muggles.

Fuego Demoníaco

_Fiendfyre_  
>Es un hechizo de magia oscura que crea un fuego muy poderoso difícil de controlar. Es una de las pocas formas que existen para destruir un horcrux.<p>Cubierta de Pelo

_Fur Charm_  
>Cuando Ginny estaba molesta por la cadena de Petrificaciones en la escuela durante su primer año, Fred y George se embarcaron en una campaña para animarla. Algo que hicieron, fue cubrirse a sí mismos con pelo, para saltar desde detrás de las estatuas. Sin embargo, en vez de animarla, le causaron pesadillas.<p>Furnunculus

_Furnunculus__  
><em>Hace que el cuerpo de la víctima se llene de forúnculos. Cuando se utiliza en conjunto con el maleficio de Piernas de Gelatina, causa que unos tentáculos emerjan del rostro de la víctima.

Sujetar

_Gripping Charm_  
>Permite a una persona sujetar un objeto más efectivamente. Fue inventado en 1875 y se una principalmente en el Quidditch, permitiendo a los Cazadores sujetar mejor la Quaffle con una sola mano, dejando la otra mano libre para maniobrar la escoba.<p>Crecimiento

_Growth Charm__  
><em>Similar a los Encantamientos de Agrandamiento y Engrosamiento. Este hechizo causa que el objetivo aumente su tamaño. Las diferencias exactas entre los tres encantamientos se desconocen. Harry se confundió durante su T.I.M.O. de Encantamientos, aplicando un Encantamiento de Crecimiento en una rata, cuando debía convertirla de color naranja.

Crecimiento de Pelo

_Hair Growth Jinx_  
>Fue aplicado a Alicia Spinnet por Miles Bletchley antes del partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en 1995. Causó que sus cejas crecieran tan rápido, que bloquearon su visión.<p>Pérdida de Pelo

_Hair Loss Curse__  
><em>Hace que la víctima pierda su pelo. Fue explicado por el Profesor Vindictus Viridian en su libro acerca de las maldiciones y las contra-maldiciones.

Engrosamiento de Pelo

_Hair-Thickening Charm_  
>Durante el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en 1995, Alicia Spinnet fue hechizada a sus espaldas por Miles Bletchley, quien hizo que sus cejas crecieran tan rápido, que bloquearon su visión. El Profesor Snape se rehusó a creerlo, alegando que ella se habría aplicado un hechizo de Engrosamiento de Pelo a sí misma.<p>Desvío de un Maleficio

_Hex Deflection__  
><em>No está claro si este es un hechizo, o una rama de la magia, como es la Oclumancia. De cualquier manera, se usa para desviar un hechizo enviado hacia uno mismo.

Urticaria

_Hives Hex_  
>Causa que el rostro de la víctima se llene de erupciones de urticaria. La urticaria consiste de masas elevadas en la piel, usualmente causadas por una reacción alérgica.<p>Homorphus

_Homorphus Charm__  
><em>De "Homo" que significa "hombre" y "morphus" que significa "transformar". Se utiliza para forzar a un Hombre Lobo a regresar a su forma humana. Lockhart decía haberlo usado contra el Hombre Lobo de Wagga Wagga.

Creación de un Horrocrux

_Horcrux Creation Spell_  
>Después de cometer un asesinato, el Hechizo de Creación de Horrocruxes se utiliza para encapsular la parte desgarrada del alma del asesino, dentro de un objeto o una criatura. Ésta es magia excepcionalmente avanzada y maléfica, e incluso Horace Slughorn no conoce los detalles de éste hechizo, cuando el joven Tom Riddle le preguntó acerca de él.<p>Lengua de Cuerno

_Horn Tongue Hex__  
><em>Harry encontró éste hechizo en un libro, cuando intentaba descifrar cómo combatir al dragón en la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Decidió no usarlo, pues le daría al dragón un arma adicional.

Desaceleración

_Horton-Keitch Braking Charm_  
>Fue patentado por Basil Horton y Randolph Keitch. Este hechizo ayuda a que las escobas desaceleren de una manera controlada. Se usa en las escobas fabricadas por la compañía Comet.<p>Aire Caliente

_Hot Air Charm__  
><em>Causa que un vapor de aire caliente emerja de la varita de quien lo conjura. Es similar al Relashio, pero en éste caso, no se liberan chispas. Se requiere un complicado movimiento de varita para realizarlo sin decir ninguna palabra. Hermione lo utilizó para secar su túnica en el invierno de 1995, y para crear un camino entre la nieve.

Flotar

_Hover Charm_  
>Hace que un objeto flote en el aire. Fue utilizado por Dobby para elevar el pudín de Tía Petunia.<p>Arrojar

_Hurling Hex__  
><em>El Profesor Flitwick pensó que la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, podría estar encantada con éste hechizo, el cual hace que la persona sea arrojada de su escoba.

Immobulus

_Immobulus_  
>"Immobilise" significa "evitar el movimiento". El nombre de éste hechizo proviene de las películas antes que los libros, pero puede ser el mismo Hechizo Inmovilizador utilizado por Hermione para inmovilizar a los Duendecillos de Cornualles en la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Lockhart.<p>Impedimenta

_Impedimenta__  
><em>"Impedimentum" es el Latín de "un obstáculo". Se usa para detener o ralentizar a una persona o criatura, en contraposición de un objeto.

Imperio

_Imperio_  
>Del Latín "impero," que significa "dar órdenes o mandar," o "imperium," que significa "poder de mandar o controlar." Es la Maldición Imperius. Se utiliza para controlar las acciones de otra persona, dejándola a merced de quien lo conjura. La experiencia de estar bajo la maldición, se describe como un fantástico estado de relajación, hasta que la víctima comienza a luchar contra ella. La maldición puede ser contrarrestada, pero no muchos magos ni brujas pueden hacerlo. Debido a sus peligrosas implicaciones, la Maldición Imperiuses una de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. Su uso contra un ser humano, se castiga con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.<p>Imperturbable

_Imperturbable Charm__  
><em>Imperturbable significa "que no puede alterarse". Éste hechizo crea una barrera que los sonidos, los objetos o las personas no pueden cruzar.

Impervius

_Impervius_  
>Impervious significa "incapaz de ser perturbado". Se usa para hacer que un objeto sea resistente al agua.<p>Magia sin Pronunciación de Palabras

_Incantation Free Magic__  
><em>Mientras la gran mayoría de hechizos tiene un componente verbal, de hecho, cualquier hechizo puede conjurarse sin hablar, por parte de un mago talentoso. Tal parece que es el poder de la mente y del cuerpo el que causa que el hechizo tenga algún efecto, siendo las palabras sólo un vehículo utilizado para ayudar a crear las condiciones físicas y mentales necesarias para que la magia sea efectiva. Cuanto más avanzada sea la magia, más difícil resulta realizarla sin un componente verbal. Incluso Lord Voldemort utilizó las palabras al realizar encantamientos, como en el caso de Avada Kedavra. La magia sin pronunciación de palabras se enseña a partir del sexto año en Hogwarts.

Incarcerous

_Incarcerous_  
>"Incarcerate" significa "atrapar". Éste hechizo lanza unas sogas que atrapan a la víctima.<p>Incendio

_Incendio__  
><em>"Incendo" es el Latín de "prender fuego". Se utiliza para crear llamas de fuego menores.

Alarma de Intrusos

_Intruder Charm_  
>Es el equivalente mágico de las alarmas contra ladrones. Este hechizo, crea una señal audible cuando el área cubierta por el mismo, es atravesada por alguien o por algo.<p>Invisibilidad

_Invisibility Spell__  
><em>Fred y George Weasley utilizaron éste hechizo en sus Sombreros Sin Cabeza. Hermione estaba particularmente impresionada de que hubieran creado un rango de invisibilidad más allá del objeto encantado. Este hechizo es diferente a Evanesco, el cual causa que el objeto deje de existir, en vez de simplemente hacerlo invisible.

Inanimatus

_Inanimatus Conjurus_  
>Del Latín "inanimus", que significa inanimar", y la palabra "conjurus", que es un derivado de "conjuro". Es un hechizo mencionado como una tarea de Harry en el quinto año. El efecto es desconocido, pero presuntamente involucra el conjuro de objetos inanimados. La Profesora McGonagallmencionó que estos conjuros son de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S., así que este podría ser una versión simplificada.<p>Calvicie Instantánea

_Instant Scalping Hex__  
><em>Elimina el cabello de la víctima de manera instantánea. Harry lo consultó el libro Maleficios Básicos para Fastidiar en la preparación para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero lo descartó por el hecho de que los dragones no tienen pelo.

Piernas de Gelatina

_Jelly-Legs Jinx_  
>Hace que las piernas de la víctima se sacudan incontrolablemente.<p>Rodillas al Revés

_Knee-Reversal Jinx__  
><em>Cuando una bola de un antiguo juego de Quidditch aterrizó en el basurero de Gertie Keddle, ella no se impresionó, y hechizó al hombre que la recogió utilizando éste maleficio.

Tejido

_Knitting Charm_  
>Éste hechizo hace que unas agujas comiencen a tejer por sí mismas. Hermione lo utilizó para tejer unos sombreros para los Elfos Domésticos, como parte de su campaña P.E.D.D.O.<p>Langlock

_Langlock__  
><em>Se encarga de pegar la lengua de la víctima a la parte superior de la boca. Harry supo de este hechizo por el Príncipe Mestizo, y lo utilizó dos veces contra Argus Filch y contra Peeves.

Puerro

_Leek Hex_  
>Causa que unos puerros nazcan de las orejas de la víctima. En el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en 1994, ocurrió un incidente en el cual un alumno de cuarto año de Gryffindor y un alumno de sexto año de Slytherin, terminaron en el hospital con varios puerros saliendo de sus orejas.<p>Legeremancia

_Legilimens__  
><em>Del la raíz Latina "lego," que significa "reunir, coleccionar, traspasar, leer." Ésta es una práctica muy similar a la lectura de mente Muggle, excepto que la Legeremancia de hecho explora la mente de otra persona, y ve los recuerdos almacenados en ella. Un mago experimentado en Legeremancia, puede descubrir los recuerdos más dolorosos o atemorizantes, y usar ése conocimiento para manipular a la persona a cuya mente ha ingresado. La Oclumancia es la defensa de la mente contra éste ataque.

Levicorpus

_Levicorpus_  
>De "levo", que es el Latín de "elevar" y "corpus", que es el Latín de "cuerpo". Deja colgando a la víctima por los tobillos, en medio del aire. Pareciera como si un gancho invisible estuviera sosteniendo a la persona. Harry lo utiliza en Ron para averiguar sus efectos, y muchos años antes, fue aplicado por James Potter en Severus Snape. Es irónico, pues Snape fue quien inventó éste hechizo.<p>Liberacorpus

_Liberacorpus__  
><em>De "libaro", que es el Latín de "liberar" y "corpus", que es el Latín de "cuerpo". Es el contra-hechizo de Levicorpus. Libera a una persona que se encuentre colgando por los tobillos, haciendo que se golpee contra el suelo.

Movimiento

_Locomotion Charm_  
>Parvati y Lavender practicaban este hechizo como preparación para sus T.I.M.O.s, hacienda que las cajas de sus lápices se desplazaran sobre la mesa. Es posible que sea el mismo hechizo Locomotor.<p>Locomotor Mortis

_Locomotor Mortis__  
><em>Es la maldición de las piernas unidas. Las palabras de este hechizo son similares al hechizo Locomotor, aunque sus efectos son completamente diferentes.

Locomotor

_Locomotor_  
>"Loco" es el Latín de "lugar". "Moto" es el Latín de "mover". Causa que un objeto viaje flotando en el aire. La palabra Locomotor debe estar seguida por el objeto en cuestión.<p>Lumos

_Lumos__  
><em>"Lumen" es el Latín de luz. "Luminosus" es el Latín de "brillante". Produce una luz proveniente de a punta de la varita de quien lo conjura.

Creación de Recuerdos

_Memory Creation Charm__  
><em>Es diferente del Encantamiento Obliviate. De hecho, este encantamiento crea unos recuerdos falsos en la víctima. Es una parte de la magia excepcionalmente compleja, y es tan rara, que las autoridades no consideran sus efectos al obtener las confesiones de los criminales. Esto fue cierto en el caso de Morfin Gaunt, quien tenía el recuerdo de haber matado a la familia Riddle, ubicado en su mente por Lord Voldemort, lo cual le acarreó una cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Mobili

_Mobili_  
>"Mobilis" es el Latín de "movible". Al pronunciar el conjuro seguido por el objeto en cuestión, éste es forzado a iniciar un movimiento.<p>Morsmordre

_Morsmordre__  
><em>Del Latín "Mors", que significa "muerte" y del Francés "mordre", que significa "morder". Aunque la traducción literal sería "morder la muerte", que sería consistente con el nombre de los Mortífagos, éste hechizo produce la Marca Tenebrosa. Fue conjurado por primera vez en 13 años por Barty Crouch Jr. en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. También fue conjurado en Hogwarts cuando los Mortífagos, ayudados por Draco Malfoy, se infiltraron en la escuela.

Muffliato

_Muffliato_  
>De la palabra Inglesa "muffle". Se encarga de rellenar los oídos de cualquiera que esté cerca de quien lo conjura, con un zumbido no identificable. Harry supo de éste hechizo por el Príncipe Mestizo, y lo usó para poder tener conversaciones en clase, sin ser detectado.<p>Repelente de Muggles

_Muggle-Repelling Charm__  
><em>Se usa para ahuyentar a los Muggles de cosas que los magos preferirían que ellos no vieran. Ningún daño se inflinge a los Muggles en cuestión.

Nox

_Nox_  
>Es el Latín de "oscuridad". Este hechizo contrarresta al hechizo "Lumos", al extinguir la luz generada por el mismo.<p>Obliteración

_Obliteration Charm__  
><em>"Obliterar" significa eliminar, sin dejar rastro. Éste hechizo fue utilizado por Hermione para eliminar los rastros de la nieve. También podría utilizarse para borrar otras marcas.

Obliviate

_Obliviate_  
>"Oblivio" es el Latín de "falta de memoria". Es el Encantamiento de la Memoria. Éste hechizo borra unas secciones de la memoria de la víctima, seleccionadas por quien lo conjura. Puede eliminar toda la memoria, si así lo decide quien lo conjura. Éste despoja a las víctimas del conocimiento esencial, dándoles unos síntomas similares a los de la Amnesia, que pueden ser incurables.<p>Oclumancia

_Occlumency__  
><em>Del Latín "occlude," que significa "cerrar, recluir." Es la defensa de la mente contra los ataques externos. La Oclumancia es la única manera de proteger la mente, ante alguien que esté utilizando Legeremancia.

Orchideous

_Orchideous_  
>Nombrado por la flor Orquídea, crea un racimo de flores a partir de la varita de quien lo conjura.<p>Oppugno

_Oppugno__  
><em>Es el Latín de "atacar". Causa que algo ataque a un objetivo escogido por quien lo conjura. Hermione lo utilizó para crear una pequeña bandada de aves que atacaron a Ron, así que se ha confirmado que funciona con criaturas vivientes. También podría funcionar con objetos inanimados.

Adherencia Permanente

_Permanent Sticking Charm_  
>Es un encantamiento utilizado para adjuntar dos objetos permanentemente.<p>Aliento de Pimienta

_Pepper Breath Hex__  
><em>Harry encontró este hechizo en el libro "Maleficios Básicos para Fastidiar" cuando buscaba maneras de luchar contra el dragon de la primera prueba del Torneo del los Tres Magos. El efecto es desconocido, pero presuntamente, hace que la persona o la criatura a la que va dirigido, obtenga un aliento caliente muy desagradable. Harry decidió no utilizarlo contra el dragon, pues solo incrementaría su poder con el fuego.

Peskipiksi Pesternomi

_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_  
>Utilizado por Lockhart para intentar deshacerse de los Duendecillos de Cornualles. No tuvo ningún efecto, tal vez por el posible hecho de que él lo haya inventado.<p>Petrificus Totalus

_Petrificus Totalus__  
><em>Es una adaptación de "petrificar completamente". Hace que la víctima no de pueda mover temporalmente.

Posicionamiento

_Placement Charm_  
>Se utiliza para posicionar remotamente un objeto. Presuntamente, es similar a los hechizos de movimiento de objetos, como Locomotor, excepto que el Encantamiento de Posicionamiento permite una ubicación precisa del objeto en cuestión.<p>Ubicación

_Point Me__  
><em>Es el hechizo de Cuatro Puntos. Causa que la varita de quien lo conjura, actúe como una brújula. Al colocar la varita sobre la palma de la mano, y pronunciar las palabras "Point Me", la varita apunta automáticamente hacia el Norte.

Portus

_Portus_  
>"Porta" es el Latín de "entrada". Éste hechizo se utiliza para convertir un objeto en un Traslador. Los Trasladores se utilizan para transportar a las personas de una locación a otra, instantáneamente. Un Traslador requiere un contacto físico directo para que funcione correctamente. El uso de Trasladores está monitoreado de cerca por la Oficinade Transportes Mágicos.<p>Posesión

_Possession__  
><em>Se trata de la invasión del cuerpo de otra persona o de una criatura. Mientras Lord Voldemort de ocultaba en los bosques de Albania, tomó posesión de pequeñas criaturas, en su mayoría serpientes, para darse a sí mismo una forma física temporal. Él también tiene el hábito de poseer a Nagini, y así mismo, poseyó a Harry durante la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Harry sufrió un dolor extremo durante la posesión, pero posiblemente se debió a los únicos vínculos que lo unen a Lord Voldemort, pues Nagini no ha mostrado ningún signo de dolor cuando ha sido poseída.

Prior Incantato

_Prior Incantato_  
>Del Latín "priori prius," que significa "anterior, precedente" y una adaptación de la palabra Inglesa "incantation" que significa encantamiento. Es el Efecto del Hechizo Inverso. Al conjurarse, éste hechizo causa que una varita cree un eco o una imagen fantasmal de los últimos hechizos realizados, en un orden cronológico inverso. Un efecto similar ocurre cuando dos varitas que comparten un núcleo mágico tomado del mismo animal, se enfrentan en batalla. Las varitas hermanas no pueden luchar entre sí, sino que en cambio, se bloquean entre sí, conectadas por una energía mágica. Eventualmente, una de las varitas forzará a la otra dentro de un Efecto del Hechizo Inverso, el cual, al ocurrir de ésta manera, es referido como Priori Incantatem.<p>Protean

_Protean Charm__  
><em>Es un hechizo que vincula la aparición de varios ítems. Cuando un item es reemplazado, los otros items cambian de la misma manera.

Protego

_Protego_  
>Es el Latín de "proteger". Es el Encantamiento Escudo. Crea un escudo mágico para desviar hechizos menores o moderados, realizados por otras personas. No es magia avanzada, pues Harry pudo crear un escudo mágico efectivo contra Severus Snape mientras practicaba Oclumancia en el quinto año, pero aún así, muchos magos y brujas adultos no pueden realizarlos correctamente. Los gemelos Weasley han aprovechado ésta situación al comercializar una serie de ropas escudo, que repelen la magia como si ellos mismos hubieran realizado los hechizos.<p>Pus

_Pus Hex__  
><em>Este hechizo fue conjurado por Morfin Gaunt sobre Bob Ogden, cuando fue a visitar a los Gaunt como representante del Escuadrón de la Ejecución de la Ley Mágica, como consecuencia del ataque de Morfin al Sr. Tom Riddle en 1925. Éste causó que su nariz erupcionara en una cascada de pus, la cual solo pudo detenerse por medios mágicos.

Quietus

_Quietus_  
>Es una adaptación de "quiet", que significa "silencioso". Éste hechizo niega el efecto del hechizo Sonorus, hacienda que una voz magnificada mágicamente, regrese a su estado normal.<p>Reducio

_Reducio__  
><em>Es una adaptación de "reduce", que significa "reducir". Este hechizo causa que un objeto se encoja. Así mismo, niega los efectos del Hechizo Engorgio, regresando a cualquier objeto aumentado mágicamente, a su tamaño original.

Reducto

_Reducto_  
>Este hechizo se utiliza para dividir un objeto sólido en varias piezas. No funciona en elementos que no sean sólidos.<p>Rellenar

_Refilling Charm__  
><em>Causa que un contenedor se rellene con cualquier líquido que contuviera originalmente. Harry lo utiliza sobre las botellas de vino de Slughorn cuando bebían en la cabaña de Hagrid, después del entierro de Aragog.

Relashio

_Relashio_  
>Éste hechizo crea una emanación de calor a partir de la punta de la varita. Normalmente, algunas chispas emergen de la varita como resultado de éste hechizo, pero si la varita está bajo el agua, el hechizo produce un chorro de agua hirviendo. Cuando se conjura con el vigor suficiente, puede ser lo suficientemente poderoso para levantar a alguien del suelo.<p>Rennervate

_Rennervate__  
><em>Este puede ser un hechizo que reanima a una persona inconsciente. Sin embargo, las palabras son muy similares a las del Hechizo Ennervate, que tiene unos efectos similares, así que cuando Harry intentó utilizarlo sobre el Profesor Dumbledore en la cueva del Horrocrux, podría simplemente haberse equivocado, pronunciando mal el Hechizo Ennervate, debido al momento.

Reparo

_Reparo_  
>Es el Latín de "reparar". Se usa para reparar el objeto en cuestión.<p>Repelente

_Repelling Spell__  
><em>Se usa para repeler un objeto. Los hechizos repelentes se utilizaban durante los partidos iniciales de Quidditch, para prevenir que la Snidget deje el área de juego.

Restablecer

_Restoring Spell_  
>Se utiliza para hacer que una persona en el estado de Animago, se restablezca a su estado normal. Sirius y Remus utilizaron éste hechizo contra Pettigrew en la Cabaña de los Gritos, para restituirlo a su forma humana. El hechizo crea dos destellos de luz brillante, después de los cuales, el objetivo Animago se transforma, generando el efecto de una animación en cámara rápida.<p>Revelar

_Revelaspell__  
><em>Fue inventado por Scarpin. Se utiliza para identificar los ingredientes de una poción.

Rictusempra

_Rictusempra_  
>Del Latín "rideo risi risum," que significa "reírse de algo." Es el Hechizo de las Cosquillas. Causa una risa incontrolable en la víctima.<p>Riddikulus

_Riddikulus__  
><em>Adaptación de "ridiculous", que significa "ridículo". Causa que un item, una criatura, o una persona, adquieran una apariencia humorística escogida por quien lo conjura. Particularmente, se utiliza contra los Boggarts, quienes se destruyen debido a la risa.

Fregotego

_Scourgify_  
>Del la palabra Inglesa "scour", que significa "limpiar". Fue utilizado por Tonks para limpiar la jaula de Hedwig cuando ayudaba a Harry a empacar antes de irse para Grimmauld Place. James Potter también lo utilizó sobre Snape cuando se burlaba de él.<p>Limpiar

_Scouring Charm__  
><em>Probablemente, es el mismo Hechizo Scourgify, aunque este nunca ha sido definido explícitamente. Hermione intentó enseñar este hechizo a Neville para limpiar sus uñas, después de que Snape lo obligó a destripar un barril lleno de ranas carnudas.

Sectumsempra

_Sectumsempra_  
>Del Latín "sectio", que significa "cortar", y "semper", que significa "siempre". Causa unas profundas heridas de cortes en la víctima, como si esta fuera atacada por una espada invisible. Harry lo utilizó en contra de Malfoy, sin conocer sus efectos en ese momento. También lo utilizó contra los Inferi de la cueva del Horrocrux, con muy poco efecto. Éste hechizo fue inventado por Severus Snape cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts.<p>Serpensortia

_Serpensortia__  
><em>De "serpent", que significa "serpiente". Crea una serpiente a partir de la varita de quien lo conjura.

Cortar

_Severing Charm_  
>Comúnmente, se utiliza para cortar objetos, pero también funciona en seres vivientes, pues se supo que Crups, quien vivía en los vecindarios abandonados de los Muggles, cortaba sus uñas con éste hechizo. Si se usara en los humanos, podría representar un medio para que los Magos Oscuros puedan matar a las personas, creando una ponderosa alternativa para el Avada Kedavra, con la ventaja de que no sería imperdonable.<p>Shock

_Shock Spell__  
><em>Es un hechizo medicinal para tratar a los pacientes que han sufrido un shock. Una bruja que escribió a El Quisquilloso después de la entrevista de Harry, sugirió intentar unos Hechizos de Shock, para restituir su salud mental.

Aparición Conjunta

_Side-Along-Apparition_  
>"Appareo" es el Latín de "aparecer" o "hacerse visible". Cuando se realiza una Aparición, es posible que un mago calificado haga que se Aparezca otra persona, como parte del proceso de su propia aparición. Ésta técnica se conoce como Aparición Conjunta. El pasajero que es transportado, debe sujetarse fuertemente de quien se Aparece, para asegurarse de que el transporte se realice correctamente.<p>Silencio

_Silencio__  
><em>De "silente", que significa "sin sonido". Este hechizo obliga a una persona, una criatura, o un objeto, a guardar silencio, haciendo que no sea posible emitir sonidos.

Babosas

Slug Curse  
>Causa que la víctima vomite una serie de babosas.<p>Sonorus

_Sonorus_  
>Es el Latín de "en voz alta". Proyecta la voz de quien lo conjura, hacienda que esta suene muy fuerte.<p>Chispas

_Spark Charm__  
><em>Causa que unas series de chispas emerjan de la punta de la varita de quien lo conjura. Éste puede ser el mismo Hechizo Relashio.

Specialis Revelio

_Specialis Revelio_  
>"Specialis" es el Latín de "especial", y "revelo" es el Latín de "revelar". Causa que un ítem revele cualquier aspecto que esté ocultando por medios mágicos. Hermione lo utilizó para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada oculto en la copia de Fabricación de Pociones Avanzadas del Príncipe Mestizo.<p>Sensor de Cautela

_Stealth Sensoring Spell__  
><em>En vez de ser un Sensor de Secretismo, éste hechizo detecta cualquier comportamiento ilícito, y alerta a quien lo conjura. La Profesora Umbridgelo utilizó en la puerta de su oficina, cuando Harry entró para hablar con Sirius utilizando su chimenea.

Punzar

_Stinging Hex_  
>Produce una dolorosa contusión de color rojo en el cuerpo de la víctima.<p>Estiramiento

_Stretching Jinx__  
><em>Causa que algo se estire. Molly Weasley pensó que Harry y Ron lucían como si alguien les hubiera aplicado unos Hechizos de Estiramiento, debido a su rápido crecimiento. Por lo tanto, éste hechizo podría funcionar en material orgánica al igual que en objetos.

Desmaius

_Stupefy_  
>"Stupefy" significa "entorpecer los sentidos". También podría derivar del Latín "stupefactus," que significa "aturdido." Éste hechizo produce un resplandor de luz roja, y aturde a la víctima, dejándola inconsciente. Un solo Hechizo Aturdidor no es lo suficientemente fuerte para crear daños permanentes en la víctima, pero al realizarse por múltiples personas, puede causar daños severos, como le sucedió a la Profesora McGonagallen el quinto año. El Hechizo Ennervate puede deshacer los efectos del Hechizo Aturdidor, hacienda que la víctima sea consciente de nuevo.<p>Sustantivo

_Substantive Charm__  
><em>Sus efectos son desconocidos. Seamus revisó este hechizo para su T.I.M.O. de Encantamientos.

Alternación

_Switching Spells_  
>Son una clase de hechizos que permiten alternar un objeto con otro diferente. Es una rama muy amplia de la Transfiguración. NOestá claro si existe un número de hechizos relacionados para los diferentes tipos de transformación, o si se realizan con un solo hechizo.<p>Recorte de Zarpas

_Talon-Clipping Charm__  
><em>Harry encontró este hechizo en un libro acerca del cuidado de los dragones, cuando buscaba maneras de combatir al dragón de la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Decidió que no sería de mucha ayuda.

Tarantallegra

_Tarantallegra_  
>La Tarantellaes un baile rápido Italiano. Causa que las piernas de la víctima bailen incontrolablemente.<p>Tergeo

_Tergeo__  
><em>Es el Latín de "enjugar, fregar, o limpiar". Es un hechizo utilizado para limpiar objetos líquidos, pues de lo contrario, no sería diferente al Hechizo Scourgify. Hermione lo utilizó para limpiar la sangre del rostro de Harry, cuando se rompió la nariz.

Anti-Ladrones

_Thief's Curse_  
>Su efecto es desconocido. Dumbledore ordenó que todas las copias de Quidditch a través de los Tiempos que se vendieran a los Muggles, debían estar encantadas con este hechizo, para prevenir que alguien lo leyera sin antes comprarlo.<p>Crecimiento de Uñas

_Toenail Growth__  
><em>Es un hechizo utilizado para hacer que las uñas de los dedos de los pies de la víctima, crezcan alarmantemente rápido.

Atadura de Lengua

_Tongue-Tying_  
>Su efecto es desconocido, pero probablemente, se usa para que una persona no pueda hablar. Fue explicada por el Profesor Vindictus Viridian en su libro acerca de las maldiciones y las contra-maldiciones.<p>Transformación

_Transforming Spells__  
><em>Son similares a los Hechizos de Alternación, pero este tipo de hechizos, se utilizan para transformar a criaturas vivas, en vez de objetos inanimados. Es una rama muy amplia de la Transfiguración. No está claro si existen varios hechizos para los diferentes tipos de transformación.

Tortura Transmogrifiana

_Transmogrifian Torture_  
>Lockhart pensó que esta había usado con la Sra. Norris cuando fue encontrada petrificada en 1992. No había sido así, así que es probable que este sea un hechizo inventado por él.<p>Tropezar

_Trip Jinx__  
><em>Causa que la víctima se tropiece al caminar.

Orejas Crispadas

_Twitchy Ears Curse_  
>Hace que las orejas de la víctima de crispen incontrolablemente. Harry sufrió un caso de Orejas Crispadas después de una lección particularmente rigurosa de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, acerca del desvió de maleficios.<p>Irrompible

_Unbreakable Charm_  
>Hace que un objeto no pueda ser dividido o roto en piezas.<p>Juramento Inquebrantable

_Unbreakable Vow__  
><em>Este hechizo crea un trato mágico entre dos personas. Las dos personas participantes deben unir sus manos derechas para conjurar el hechizo. Una tercera persona, se requiere para atestiguar el pacto, y para sellarlo mágicamente. La punta de la varita de la tercera persona debe colocarse sobre las manos de las otras dos personas, para luego definir los términos del trato. Una vez realizado éste proceso, aparecen unas llamas desde la varita, ubicándose alrededor de las manos de los participantes. En éste punto, se ha realizado el Juramento Inquebrantable, así que si se rompen los términos del mismo, ambos morirán. Es probable que ningún otro hechizo pueda contrarrestar los efectos del Juramento, una vez realizado.

Lugar In-Marcable

_Unplottable Charm_  
>Se usa para hacer que una locación no pueda ser marcada. Ésta es una medida de seguridad contra los Muggles, para que no sea posible localizar un edificio o un lugar encantado dentro de un mapa.<p>Waddiwasi

_Waddiwasi__  
><em>Causa que un objeto vuele a alta velocidad hasta donde lo decida quien lo conjura. Es probable que sea una variante del hechizo XXXXX-wasi, el cual puede aplicarse a cualquier ítem. En éste caso, la parte "waddi" corresponde a una goma de mascar.

Magia sin Varita

_Wandless Magic_  
>Tradicionalmente, la magia requiere de una varita para poder realizarse, aunque no siempre es el caso. Hay ejemplos frecuentes de magia sin varita a lo largo de los libros, así que es razonable asumir que mientras la varita es un canal importante y muy útil para ejecutar el poder mágico, los magos avanzados pueden realizar los hechizos exitosamente sin ella, cuando es necesario. Sin embargo, cuanto más avanzada sea la magia, será más difícil realizarla sin varita. Severus Snape utilizó un Accio sin varita para atraer las sogas que utilizó para atar a Remus Lupin a su mano en la Cabaña de los Gritos. Así mismo, la vida de niño de Harry estuvo llena de magia sin varita, por ejemplo al desvanecer el vidrio de la Boa Constrictor en el zoológico. Además, los Elfos Domésticos nunca utilizan una varita para realizar magia.<p>Wingardium Leviosa

_Wingardium Leviosa__  
><em>Tomado en parte de la raíz Latina "levo," que significa "elevar o levantar." Éste hechizo causa la levitación de un objeto. Una vez levitando, el objeto puede ser manipulado en el aire por quien lo conjura.

Sanación de Heridas

_Wound Healing Spell_  
>Se usa para sanar las heridas, causando que la piel se una de nuevo. El Profesor Snape utilizó este hechizo en Draco Malfoy después de que Harry lo atacó con el Hechizo Sectumsempra<p>

Chicas(os) lamento haber tardado mucho, mas de lo que esperaba pero tengo un bloqueo mental, aparte esta la escuela que deja muchas tareas y en estas semana tendre exámenes bimestrales, por no decir que ya se acerca mi cumpleaños, que b a ser el lunes 17 de este mes, y ando bien atareada, espero escribir pronto, no me maten, se los ruego, que tengan bonito dia


End file.
